Problem: If $\sin x,$ $\cos x,$ $\tan x$ form a geometric sequence, in this order, then find $\cot^6 x - \cot^2 x.$
Explanation: Since $\sin x,$ $\cos x,$ $\tan x$ is a geometric sequence,
\[\cos^2 x = \sin x \tan x.\]Then
\[\cot^2 x = \frac{\cos^2 x}{\sin ^2 x} = \frac{\sin x \tan x}{\sin^2 x} = \frac{1}{\cos x},\]so
\[\cot^4 x = \frac{1}{\cos^2 x} = \frac{\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x}{\cos^2 x} = \tan^2 x + 1.\]Therefore,
\begin{align*}
\cot^6 x - \cot^2 x &= \cot^2 x (\cot^4 x - 1) \\
&= \cot^2 x \tan^2 x = \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}